ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Games
The Ogres play a myriad of role-playing games, board games, and card games. This vast selection of possible games will be dynamically different from one chapter to the next. Decisions on what games a chapter plays are based on the available material those members have, the preference those particular players, and their knowledge (or lack of knowledge) of a particular game. Understanding this list In order to receive the full value of this list, the reader should understand that it is not a comprehensive list of every tabletop game in existence. The games on this list are ones that at least two different chapters have played, plan on playing, or have expressed that they are willing to play. If you do not see a game on the list that you are interested in playing, it does not mean that you can't. Just bring it up with your chapter and play away! The games are listed in a format so that you'll first see the name of the game followed in parenthesis by any applicable version or edition clarification. If a game has many different versions or editions, all the known Ogre-played ones will be listed next to the game. Some games may be listed multiple times, in each "genre" they can be said to fit into if it is many. Role-playing games Fantasy RPGs #Adventures of Sindbad #Conan #Dungeons & Dragons (Basic, AD&D, 3.0, 3.5, and 4.0) #Legend of the Five Rings #Lord of the Rings #Palladium #Pathfinder #Rifts #Shadowrun #Warhammer #World of Warcraft Science Fiction RPGs #D20 Future #Doctor Who #Gamma World #Judge Dredd (Mongoose Version) #M-Force #MechWarrior #Rifts #Serenity #Starship Troopers #Star Trek #Star Wars (d6 and all d20 editions) #Traveller #Warhammer Horror RPGs #All Flesh Must Be Eaten #Buffy the Vampire Slayer #Call of Cthulhu #Changeling: The Dreaming #Changeling: The Lost #Demon: The Fallen #Geist: The Sin Eaters #Hunter: The Reckoning #Hunter: The Vigil #Mage: The Ascension #Mage: The Awakening #M-Force #Mummy: The Resurrection #Nephilim #Orpheus #Promethean: The Created #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Vampire: Kindred of the East #Vampire: The Masquerade #Vampire: The Requim #Victorian Age: Vampire #Werewolf: The Apocalypse #Werewolf: The Forsaken #Werewolf: The Wild West #Wraith: The Great War #Wraith: The Oblivion Humor/Satire RPGs #Ghostbusters #Happilyeverafter #Kobolds Ate My Baby #Laser Ponies #M-Force #Munchkin #Ninja Burger #Pokethulhu #Rasslin' #Teenagers from Outer Space Superhero RPGs #Big Bang Comics #Champion #DC Universe #Marvel Universe #Mutants and Masterminds #Silver Age Sentinels #Super or Sinister #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Villains and Vigilantes Modern Setting RPGs #D20 Modern #Feng Shui #James Bond 007 #M-Force #Ninjas and Superspies Time Period & Alternate History RPGs #D20 Past #Dark Ages #Dark Continent #Fantasy Imperium #Forgotten Futures #Gangbusters #Indiana Jones #Valley of the Pharaohs #Vampire: The Dark Ages #Victorian Age: Vampire #Werewolf: The Wild West Board Games & Other Tabletop Games #The aMAZEing Labyrinth #Arkham Horror #Battleship #Checkers #Chess #Heroscape #Keeping Up With the Jones' #Kill Doctor Lucky #Monopoly #Risk #Scrabble #Settlers of Catan #Twister Card Games #Blink #Catan Card Game #Highlander: The Card Game #Magic: The Gathering #Star Wars CCG ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → RPG Portal Category:Role-playing Games Category:Browse